Completly Different but Then Again The Same
by hydeandjackieforever20
Summary: <html><head></head>Ty gets into a car accident with Amy's mom when she dies when he wakes up he can't remeber anything and it changes everything. Full summary inside. It's good just give it a chance. Rated T for language</html>
1. Chapter 1

Ok So this is going to be kind of a short first chapter but here's more of a summary. Amy's mom gets into a car accident and dies. Amy`s boyfriend had been in the car at the time and gets head trauma waking up not remembering anything from the last two years of his life (convienently all the time he worked at Heartland and dated Amy) he now hangs out with the bad kids in school and acts like he hates Amy. It`s been 2 months since the accident. Better then it sounds. I have good ideas for this story so please read and review

Oh this is Amy/Ty of course

Disclaimer: Don`t own anything all characters belong to Lauren Brooke. I just own the storyline. (although hopefully it`s not been too overdone)

_**Flashback to 2 months earlier**_

_Amy heard what her grandpa was telling her but it still never registered. She just sat staring blankly at the table hoping this was all just a bad dream. _

'_Her mother….Ty….in a car accident….it wasn't possible. They were both going to be ok…right….no….grandpa was saying something…listen Amy…' she told herself._

"_Amy…Ty took a nasty bump to the head…but they think he's going to be ok. He might have some slight memory loss of the accident though…" he trailed off then._

"_Mom…what about mom?" Amy whispered already knowing the answer._

"…_She went through the windshield Amy…she's…gone"_

_Amy slumped to the floor as everything went black._

_**Flash-forward 2 days**_

"_Ty…you have to wake up…I miss you. I'm sorry about…our fight…I was just scared how u were going to react after…that night…I'm scared that you thought I was…well…bad. I want you to know that, that was the best night of my life. I just hope it was for you too. I know I'm not that experienced….only being with you of course…but…oh Ty….I just need you to tell me it's going to be ok. That you still love me… you do right" Amy stared down at the unconscious Ty in the hospital bed. She started crying softly remembering that amazing night that her and Ty had finally made love for the first time. _

'_I acted so harsh to him the next day' she thought to herself. 'I was just being defensive though I was scared. So scared that everything would change after. 'So you told him you regretted it Amy. Why?' This just made her start crying harder. She had ruined everything. Ty hadn't pressured her at all, they had both wanted to. _

_She heard a movement beside her and quickly looked down to see Ty looking up at her. _

"_Oh my god. TY!" She practically screamed and jumped on the bed sitting on his stomach as she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh baby, I've been so worried."_

_She looked down at Ty and nothing could of prepared her for what he said next._

"_As much as I enjoy some hot babe sitting on my lap…who the hell are you?"_

_Amy's mouth dropped open in shock._

_**End flashback**_

Amy woke to another sunny day. Inside though there was no sun. She felt like she was in the middle of a storm. She wished she could sleep forever so she wouldn't have to face reality. The reality that her mom was gone and Ty….well Ty was just as well dead. Tears stung her eyes at that thought.

She pushed herself out of bed and went to shower. She took an extra long shower to try to wash away the pain. It never worked. She trudged downstairs grabbing a muffin from off the table. Her grandpa, Jack was already out taking care of the horses and her sister Lou was probably already in town or at the dude ranch taking care of some business.

Amy walked outside and up the long road to wait for the bus. School was the worst part of her life, as it was before but for a completely different reason now. Before she hated school because she couldn't wait to get home and see Ty. Now…now she hated school because Ty went to her school. Explain that! When her and Ty were dating he had decided to drop out to work. Then for some odd reason after the accident he decided to go back to high school. Not just any school, Amy's school. Not just that either.

Amy thought at first that it would be great, maybe some memerioes would come back and he would remember Heartland…his horse…ben…Saraya…her. Amy stared at the ground as the bus pulled up thinking about all of this as usual. She climbed on the bus taking a seat next to her best friend Soraya.

'That's not what happened though' Amy thought to herself sadly.

Ty had ended up somehow befriending the 'bad kids' in school. Ashley Grant, Jake Black, and Clay Thorton. Tears again pricked her eyes and she finally turned to her best friend trying to put on her usually charade of being indifferent to everything that happened to her in the past two months.

"Hey Soraya" Amy smiled confidently.

"Hey, Amy. So did u hear about this party this weekend!" Soraya asked sounding very excited.

"No, who's is it?"

"It's at Ashley Grant's house but everyone that's anyone is supposed to be there." She explained looking at Amy. "Want to go?"

"I don't know.." Amy wasn't much of a partier. The sounds of a big party with Ashley Grant…and Ty…did not sound appealing at all.

"Oh come on…there's going to be booze" she prodded.

Amy looked at her raising an eyebrow. She knew Amy didn't drink but hey what the heck, she could at least go check the party out.

"Ok Soraya, since you put it that way, we'll go." She said rolling her eye's at the last part.

"Yay" Soraya jumped up and down.

Amy rolled her eyes again.

The bus finally pulled up to the school and Amy and Soraya climbed off with the other students. Amy swung her backpack across her shoulder when she finally got through the big thong of people getting off the bus and almost run right into Soraya.

"Hey, what are you doing? Move it" She said playfully.

"Let's go this way" Soraya said seriously and tried to pull Amy the other way.

Amy laughed. "Why? What's the big…" She suddenly stopped and looked towards the four people that were walking there way. Ashley, Jake, Clay and Ty. Amy gulped wishing she hadn't argued and had just followed Soraya like she asked.

Ty slid up to Amy immediately. "Hey there sexy." He said in a deep sexy voice. Yet somehow intimidating.

"Just f off guys!" Soraya yelled.

"Feisty, I like it." Jake said laughing as Clay and Ashley looked on laughing.

"So Amy, you want to come to this party with me this weekend at Ash's house?" He asked smugly.

Amy knew he was just being a jerk. He didn't mean any of this He knew that Amy "claimed" they had been dating before. He just didn't believe it. Ashley, Jake and Clay said they never had either. 'Plus I would remember someone like that right?' he told himself. Of course he would. No, this slut just wanted in his pants.

"No Ty." Amy replied acting strong and indifferent again. 'There goes that wall of mine. I've built it up pretty good today.' She thought smiling to herself.

This didn't phase Ty though. "Oh Amy, you want me so bad why don't u just let me take u home right now and get it over with?" He practicually purred in her ear.

Amy shivered but quickly recovered. "No, that's alright. Hey, why don't you take used and washed up Ashley instead. You guy's make such a cute couple." She exclaimed putting her hand over her heart and looking at the two of them adoringly.

"Come one Soraya." She said and tried to duck under Ty's heavy muscular arm. Ty held fast though she turned around fear coming into her eye's for a moment. Ty looked down into her grey eyes and quickly released her though.

"Suit yourself" he said smirking "rain check" then Ashley, Clay Jake and Ty turned and walked away.

Soraya looked at amy "what was that all about?"

Amy sighed. "Just the usual" She said. And even though Amy knew she shouldn't her heart was still pounding from when Ty had put his arm around her for a few moments.

Ok that's it for now. It will get better sorry I just wanted to show you how things are soooo different now. I know Ty is probably completely OOC but don't worry…this isn't really him remember he doesn't remember the last two years. And I know he's mean but it gets good now. Lol

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Well one person reviewed so at least someone is reading this lol so I decided to update right away. Plus I'm having fun writing this.

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything but the story line. All characters belong to lauren Brooke

Amy was actually looking forward to going to the party that weekend. 'Something that will make me feel normal again. I'm good, I can be strong.' She thought to herself well she fed the horses. She looked up at Sundance and he whickered at her as if he knew what she was thinking. Amy smiled.

Once she was done feeding the horses she rushed into the house it was the weekend and time to get ready for the party. She had gone out shopping with Soraya and had picked out a sparkling black dress that fell to just below her mid thigh. It was strapless and cut straight across. She pinned her hair back carefully and curled it all letting it fall down her back in silky ringlets.

She looked at herself in the mirror. 'Not bad, not bad Amy. Maybe Ty will remember in this dress.' She laughed out loud to herself and put on a pair of black strappy shoes before running downstairs. She came into the kitchen to see Lou and grandpa sitting at the table talking.

"Hey guys, I'm off to the party." She smiled at them.

"Alright sweety, don't be out too late. We have a lot of work to do with the horses tomorrow." Grandpa smiled back at her and gave her a quick kiss on the head.

"Bye Amy have fun." Lou smiled as well as Amy ran out the door.

She walked outside to her little car. It was an old 96 Gold Saturn. Amy loved her car, it was nothing fancy. She had saved all her money she got from saving horses (her cut of it anyways) and had bought it used for $1500. She was proud of herself it was a nice car, well maintained and only cost $40 to fill the tank. (I live in Canada that's cheap!)

She got into her little standard pushing the clutch to the floor and the break before turning the key in the ignition. She pulled out of Heartland and headed to Ashley's party.

…

She arrived at the party fashionably late. There was already music pounding, cars everywhere and she could see the house packed inside. She couldn't wait to see Soraya and see how her friend looked too. Amy walked into the crowded house looking for her friend. She walked around the living room, she saw Ashley already looking half cut dancing with Ty. Her stomach flipped. It still hurt so bad to watch him with another girl when in all honesty they had never really broken up.

She walked into the hall, but still couldn't see Soraya. Where was she? She made it all the way around the first floor of the house and finally stopped in the kitchen still not finding her friend. 'I knew we should of come together.'

There were 2 guys pouring drinks out of the keg and passing them to whoever would come up. She was just about to walk out of the kitchen and do another round when she heard one of the guys talking to her.

"Hey Amy how about a drink?"

She turned and realized one of the two guys was Jake Black. She shook her head trying to walk out, but ran right into a broad muscular chest. She stepped back and knew before she even looked that she had run into Ty.

Ty looked down at her then quickly looked back up at the Jake and the other guy.

"Hey poor me one of those." He yelled well brushing past Amy.

Two things happened to Amy then. One, her heart broke from missing Ty so much, right there, touching her just a moment ago but yet…gone. The second was that she stopped caring about everything else. She turned towards the keg and the guys and this time brushed past Ty.

"Pour me one!" She demanded. Jake looked pleased and poured her one handing it to her half full. Amy swung it back in two gulps and handed it back. "Another!" She demanded.

Ty was looking at her smirking.

Amy drank another full one this time and slammed it down raising her eyebrow. Jake just grabbed it and poured another grinning even bigger.

When Jake went to hand it back this time though, Ty had grabbed it. "Maybe you should slow down Amy. I mean have you ever drank before?" Ty said looking down at her.

Amy almost thought for one minute that he looked like the old Ty. Her Ty, but she knew better. She ripped the drink out of Ty's hands chugging it back before pouring herself another one this time and glaring at Ty.

"Shud up, Ty" She yelled already slurring her words slightly. She heard a voice in the back of her head telling her to slow down but she didn't listen.

She walked away from Ty, with her drink in her hand. She couldn't stand to look at him anymore. It hurt to much. She took another drink to wash away the pain.

She stumbled into the hall. She saw people watching her mouths agape. Amy never drank. She laughed to herself.

"What are you all looking at?" She said angrily glaring at them all.

They all looked at her and moved into the living room. She started laughing to herself out loud.

"Stupid kids, they don't know me." She said aloud talking to herself.

She stumbled into a room and realized it was a bathroom. "What am I doing in a bathroom?" she laughed again. It was big for a bathroom too it must have been the size of Amy's kitchen at heartland. "Why do you need so much room just to go to the bathroom?" she wondered giggling to herself still.

She heard someone else come into the bathroom.

"I'm busy in here, F off!" She yelled as she turned around almost falling over.

It was Jake. "Hey Amy, how u doing?" He asked in a seductive tone. Shutting the door behind him.

Amy was drunk but her vision started to clear a little. "what are you doing Jake?" she asked starting to shake a little. This was not good.

"Nothing just wondering if your ready for your second, real session of fucking?"

Amy gasped at this, her head spinning. Oh why had she drank so much. She started to try to walk by him to the door, but Jake grabbed her throwing her up against the wall.

Amy let out a scream. "Jake stop, your hurting me." She started to panic now.

Jake just stood and glared at her though. "Ty said you told him you guys mad love before the accident. He doesn't believe you though. What guy would forget having sex. So you must be a liar. I'll solve that problem for you though." He sneared as he started to run his hand down the side of her dress, to the bottom by her thigh.

Amy tried pushing him off. "Get off of me Jake." She was trembling now.

Jake pushed her onto the floor though. Reaching his hand up her dress now.

Amy shut her eyes tightly. This could not be happening. She had only been with Ty once, and only Ty. She didn't want to be with anyone else. She felt a tear leave her eye as Jakes hand was now by her inner thigh.

Then nothing, she felt his weight leaving her and a crash. She still squeezed her eyes shut. What was he going to do now. The bathroom door opened then closed but she still lay trembling on the floor eyes tightly shut.

She whimpered as she felt a warm hand gently brush the side of her face. This felt different though. A serge of electricity shot through her. 'Oh no, now I like it. What the flip is wrong with me.' She thought as she let out an involuntary whimper. The warm hand left.

"Amy…Amy…open your eyes."

She recognized that voice. It couldn't be though, could it. She slowly opened her eyes, her brain still cloudy from the alcohol. She looked up into Ty's concerned face.

"Amy…oh my god. Are you alright?" Ty asked reaching down to stroke her face again.

Amy stared at Ty. Why was he being so nice?

"T…Ty?" she quivered sitting up slightly her eyes pouring with vulnerability.

"It's ok. I can't believe that Jake would do that to you. Or to anyone for that matter. I took care of it though." He told her looking down at her.

Amy realized his eyes still held that cold stare in it though.

Amy stood up now, remembering what Jake had said to her. "Ty do you remember…us…doing that?"

Ty looked repulsed this time. "Amy, I don't know who you think I was but I never would of raped you."

Amy corrected herself quickly. "No Ty, do you remember making love to me?" She watched Ty's eye's carefully. They seemed to soften for a minute like he almost remembered but they quickly turned cold again.

"No Amy, we never did. We never were dating. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Amy looked at him. So nothing had changed. He just wasn't about to stand by and watch one of his friends rape some girl. So at least he wasn't completely bad. She still felt the liquor running through her and suddenly she had an idea.

She took a step closer to Ty. Ty looked surprised but didn't move. Amy slowly started to move her lips close to Ty's waiting to see what he would do. Ty didn't budge. She felt when there lips touched ever so slightly and waited. That was all that was needed. Ty grabbed her around the waist and pushed her up against the wall gently, kissing her back.

Amy felt him push her up against the wall and couldn't believe it. She was kissing Ty! She was finally kissing Ty again. Oh god had she missed this. She felt him running his hands up and down her back and she opened her mouth to let more of him in. He moaned slightly driving his tounge into her mouth.

Suddenly he stepped back though. Amy looked at him, head spinning. She was breathing hard. As was he.

"What…was….that?" He asked panting staring at her.

"That's what you've been missing." She whispered back.

Ty looked at her, really looked at her. Trying to remember.

They both heard the bathroom door open and in walked Ashley.

'Of all the times for Ashley to walk in!' Amy thought.

Ashley just stared back and forth between the two of them.

"nothing.." muttured Amy and she brushed past Ashley to the door. She ran through the crowded hallway. She ran through the living room. She ran down the steps and straight to her car. She jumped in and sat trembling in her car now. What had just happened? Was Ty starting to remember? Or was he just a hormonal teenager? She felt tears start to pour down her face.

She jumped as the passenger side door opened and Ty slid in.

"What do you want?" Amy yelled sobbing.

Ty looked at her with concern in his eyes and replied;

"I want to remember"

…

Well that's it for this chapter. I think this was better then the last chapter. I don't really know now what to do with this though. I think I might end it with the next chapter. If you have any idea's you'd like to put in though just write them in your review and I'll write them in. Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

1Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and sorry it took me so long to update I just started school again and I should probably be working on my homework but thought I should give you a quick update. This might be shorter then the other chapters, sorry about that but hey, at least I'm updating.

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything, all the characters belong to Lauren Brooke.

Oh, and I will be writing this all from Amy's point of view now, I don't know why I was trying to write in 3rd person before.

In the last chapter:

"I want to remember" Ty said.

I looked at Ty after he said that my mouth open in shock.

"W..what, did you just say?" I asked.

Ty stared at me sitting in the driver's seat.

"Amy, I think you should let me drive you home. You've had a lot to drink." He replied smiling slightly.

I still sat staring at him for another minute then I opened the door to get to the other side. He hoped into the drivers side and we drove home in silence. Once we got to my door he got out and went around to open my door for me.

I stepped out and looked at him still incredibly.

Ty let out a laugh. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I finally found my voice. "Um..I think I am."

Ty laughed again and walked me to the door.

"Well I better get going, Amy." And with that he turned and started walking down the driveway. Nothing else. I watched him go and was still in a state of shock. What had just happened? Was Ty starting to remember? Were we talking again? Were we friends? I smiled at the thought as I walked into the house and climbed up the stairs. I realized how dizzy I was feeling and without even changing into my PJ's I layed on my bed staring at the ceiling.

I couldn't fathom what had just happened still. Was Ty just drunk. He had to have been. He drove my car home just fine though. He had to have been drunk though, why would he start remembering now? Why would he have told me he wanted too? It just didn't make sense. Sure, I wanted my old Ty back but I had come to the conclusion that he wasn't coming back. He was dead in a matter of speaking. It just couldn't be. Ty was a jerk now and that was that.

With that thought in my head I fell fast asleep.

Monday morning I got up and got ready for school slowly. When I had woken up Sunday morning I thought it had all been a dream at first. Then my pounding headache kicked in and I had realized it had all happened.

What was going to happen now though? Would Ty talk to me at school? I was so afraid of the answer to that question that I almost thought of faking being sick. I knew grandpa and Lou would never accept that though. So I had a quick shower, got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Morning Amy." Grandpa called from the table "I got some coffee ready.

I looked at the hot steaming coffee and sat down grabbing a cup.

"So, we never got a chance to talk after your party Saturday. How was it? Anything interesting hap en ? Any cute guys?" He laughed kidding.

I smiled slightly. "It was...interesting." I settled with and looked down at the table.

Grandpa kept staring at me.

"Something's...different about you." He said eying me.

I laughed and quickly gulped down the rest of my coffee. I really didn't want to get into it with him,

"Everything's fine grandpa, I got to go, I'll see you after school." I smiled. I dumped my cup in the sink and kissed him on the head as I ran by grabbing my school bags from the door. I ran out to my car and drove to school.

When I arrived at school I parked and turned off the engine. My hands were shaking. I had to take a deep breath and count to ten before I finally stepped out of my vehicle.

As soon as I stepped out I saw Soraya running towards me.

"Soraya! Where were you!" I yelled at her feeling a little peeved now, remembering that I never had found her at that party.

"Amy, I am so sorry." She exclaimed as she reached my side. "My parents ended up changing there minds at the last minute and I tried calling you but you had already left."

"It's alright." I sighed as she gave me her best puppy dog look. "You missed one heck of a party though." I smiled.

"What? Oh no! Of course I did.. Tell me EVERYTHING."

As I filled Soraya in with all of the events of the night her eyes widened in shock.

"Amy, oh my god. You almost got raped?"

I frowned. "Yeah, if it hadn't been for..." I trailed off and she smiled.

"I can't believe it. Ty saved you! Oh my gosh Amy, so he want's to remember. Do you think he's starting to? Is he falling back in love with you?" She asked giddily now.

I sighed. "No I don't think so Soraya."

She looked at me skeptically though.

"Of course he is! He's going to fall madly back in love with you and then remember and then you'll live happily ever after, ridding into the sunset on Sundance, your horse."

I stared at her and smirked as she looked up dreamily into the sky. Soraya was a romantic at heart and believed that 'dreams really do come true.'

I laughed a loud at this and she broke out of her trance.

"It could happen." She laughed with me.

As we neared the doors to the school I looked around. I felt like someone was watching me. To my surprise it looked like all the kids in my school were watching me. In fact it looked like a lot of them were pointing and laughing at me.

I looked around, ok now I was sure everyone was laughing at me.

"Soraya, do you get the feeling that were being laughed at?" I asked frowning looking around as we walked into the school."

"Slut!" I jumped as some guy walked by snickering as he said this to me.

"Oh my god, she did?" I looked over and a couple of girls were pointing and they were defiantly talking about me.

I walked on trying to ignore it, still thinking maybe I was just being too paranoid.

I looked up and suddenly my heart stopped. Ashley Grant was walking over to me with Jake closely behind. I thought about running, but I didn't want to look like a coward.

Ashley stepped right in front of me a huge smirk on her face.

I saw half the students stop and watch, obviously realizing that something was about to happen.

"Hey Amy." Her words dripped with hatred.

"Uh..hey." I just looked at her, getting frustrated as something was obviously going on.

"So, did you have a good time at the party on Saturday?" She asked still smiling with that grin on her face.

I looked at Soraya and she just looked at me just as clueless as to what was going on.

"Look, what do you want Ashley, I have a class to get to." I said getting rather annoyed now.

"I heard that you and Jake her," she pointed her finger to behind her were Jake stood looking like he was about to laugh any minute. "How should I put this nicely? Hooked up!"

I heard every student in the hall way go quiet. I looked around at everyone's faces. They were trying not to laugh, and some of the girls were whispering to each other and giggling.

"That's not true!" I practically yelled.

"Of course it is Amy! Don't lie!" Jake spoke up now.

I looked at him glaring.

"Weren't we in the bathroom together?" He smiled.

"Well...yes...but..." It was too late. Everyone burst out laughing. Jake and Ashley the loudest of them all.

I stared at them as I felt tears fill my eyes. This could not be happening. I couldn't cry in front of them all too. I listened as the laughter got almost deafening. I had to get out of there, or I was going to cry.

I quickly turned around fully prepared to run and took two steps before I smashed into a broad chest. I nearly fell if who ever it was hadn't put his arms out and caught me around the waist. I looked up into no other then Ty's face.

My heart stopped. He had an angry expression in his eyes.

As he looked down at me though, his arm still firmly wrapped around my waist his eyes softened.

He pulled me flush against him and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry. I'll take care of this!"

I looked up at him and let go of me and gently pushed me behind him.

Everyone was still just staring.

"Ty, what are you doing?" Ashley asked looking pissed right off.

"Something I should of done, a long time ago!" He replied as he left my side and strode across the hallway right towards Jake. Jake looked at him as he approached and glared.

"What the hell do you want Ty?" He asked angrily.

Ty didn't say anything he just calmly walked right up to Jake and punched him in the nose. Jake stumbled back, blood gushing from his now broken nose.

"What the hell!" He screamed up at Ty. "What was that for?"

"That, was for what you did to Amy!" He yelled. Then he simply turned away and walked back to me. He put his hand on the small of my back and strode away.

I looked back and saw Jake and Ashley glaring so hard I though, if look could kill, we deffinatly would have been dead.

Ok, I know u hate me. I just wanted to get this up though and I promise the next chapter is going to be with Ty and her talking and everything with a few surprises. LOL You'll have to wait and see. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait but here is the last chapter. Sorry if it seems rushed but I don't really know where I was going with this story.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lauren Brooke

I walked outside with Ty after the confrontation with Jake and Ashley. My breathing was coming in gasps, I felt like my head was going to explode. Everything was changing so fast. What was happening. Did Ty remember anything? Or was he just being nice?

Ty stopped outside the school once we were alone and looked down at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

I looked up at him confusion, sadness and anger showing in my eyes. Suddenly I just couldn't take it anymore. I didn't know what was happening but I needed answers! Now! So I exploded in fury.

"Alright Ty what the hell is going on? Do you remember anything about us? Why are you being so nice? Don't you hate me? Just what the hell are doing to me? If this is some kind of sick joke I swear to god…" I trailed off. I was so angry, so upset I could feel the tears start to fall from my eyes. Wondering what his answers were going to be. Wanting to know, but being terrified at the same time.

"Woah, woah, Amy slow down." He smiled down at me.

"No Ty. This isn't fair, just what the hell do you want from me?" I gasped I started sobbing now uncontrollably. I just wanted him back so bad. I wanted my Ty. I wanted him to remember us, to remember that night.

His arms shot out and pulled me to him. I cried into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my back.

"Shh…baby, please don't cry. Oh god, amy." He whispered into my ear. I just cried harder.

He held me till my sobs turned into soft hiccups. I tried to pull away but he held me tighter. I looked up at him.

"Start talking Ty." I whispered now.

He finally let me go, but not too much he still held his hands on the small of my back and looked down at me. He took a deep breath.

"Alright Amy. Here's the truth. I have started to remember bits and pieces. I remember Heartland a little, I don't remember Soraya however though."

"Do you remember Storm your horse?" I asked.

"No…" he replied. "That night when I heard you scream from the bathroom I rushed in and I did remember…" He trailed off.

I gasped. "You remember…making love to me?" I questioned.

He smiled. "I remember Amy."

I felt tears start to form again. He remembered.

"I was scared, I felt so confused and angry. Especially when I saw Jake on you and suddenly I got a flash and there it was. I remembered that night. I wanted to remember more. Then all of this crap happened at school with Jake and Ashley and I know now. I just want us to be together again Amy. I'm so sorry for these last two months. I know I've put you through hell." He looked down ashamed of himself.

All I could feel was my heart soaring though. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He did remember. Of course, he still didn't remember Soraya, or Storm or obviously Ben. It was a start though. The important thing, even if it was selfish was that he remembered them. He remembered that night.

"Oh Ty…" I trailed off as his lips crashed down onto mine. I kissed him like my life depended on it. I never wanted to let him go. I was the happiest person in the entire world. I loved him deeper then anything I had ever felt.

He pulled away and I moaned slightly. He laughed.

"Can we start over Amy?" He asked.

I went to nod but I stopped. One more thing was bothering me still.

"Ty…I don't know if you remember, the night after, we made love." I blushed. "I..I said that I regretted it."

He stared at me his face becoming sad.

"Unfortunately I do remember that as well." He frowned.

"I didn't mean it though. I thought you would regret it. I thought…that…I might not of been…good." I rushed forward not wanting to see the look of hurt in his eyes anymore.

Ty looked down at me. "Amy, not good? You have no idea how incredible you were. It probably has everything to do with the fact that your so beautiful. That your so full of life. Your so strong. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. Even when I couldn't remember us after the accident I still felt something so deep for you, so intense it scared me. So I tried to block you out of my life and act like I wasn't feeling anything. Then I started to remember. I can't lie to myself anymore. I knew all along that it was true. I loved you. I still love you. I always will love you."

I felt giddy with joy. Everything was so perfect. "Ty, I love you so much. Promise me you'll never leave again. Promise me." I cried with joy as I threw myself in his arms.

"I promise a thousand promises, I never will leave you again Amy."

I laughed and he laughed along with me. Everything had turned out almost exact ally how Soraya had said. I kept laughing till Ty once again leaned down and covered my lips with his promise.

I had gotten my happily ever after.

Well that's it. I hope it was good. If anyone has any other ideas for a story between these too I'd like to try it. Let me know if you have an idea you would like me to do. Thanks so much for reading and please review.


End file.
